Love?
by New World Leader Izzeh
Summary: To confess love to someone like Hibari would be like hiring a hitman to off yourself. It would just be suicide. "I love you, Kyouya." Of course, that's only in theory, as no has ever had the balls to confess until now. D18 Lemon


_**Inspired by Alejandro by Lady Gaga, not the video, just the lyrics.**_

_**Surprisingly enough, this actually took awhile because I kept editing it and changing my mind about stuff, I find Hibari a difficult character to write sometimes. Anyways, I hope you like it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Love?**

_To say something like "love" to someone like him, it would be like speaking Italian to a native-Japanese speaker. It's a word that he knows the existence of, but does not understand the meaning of and holds no interest in becoming educated about it. To him, it is just another synonym of "weakness."_

Dino felt the smile rise to his lips as he looked across the field to the panting Disciplinary Committee student, he could see from even over here the way the kid's legs were trembling violently, he had just felt the way his arms were weakening against his will in this fight, but the stubbornness in his eyes still haven't left.

The blonde glanced over towards the woods, seeing Romario passed out against a tree, a magazine falling from his lap, making him smirk. Turning his attention back to his cute student, he was just in time to see the boy charging across the field for his next attack, but Dino knew he wouldn't be strong enough for that. He brought his whip up and waited for a good moment, grin rising to his face as he noticed Hibari's eyes flicker over to look at the whip for a second before ignoring its lack of movement.

_As Hibari's tutor, though, it is his job, assigned to him by Reborn himself, and he has to teach this stubborn student everything he can, not just to impress Reborn and show his growth to his old tutor, but also because… he's really cute sometimes… In a dangerous "he'll kill me if I ever show any weakness" kind of way. Plus, his aloof nature, and the way there seems to be a sharp wisdom about him, they're so mesmerizing, something like that shouldn't be possessed at such a young age._

_Then again, he also shouldn't possess such a murderous intent at such a young age either, but it is definitely there and strong, enough to make even full grown hitmen cower in their boots. But that is only more proof as to the reasoning that something like love…_

Dino suddenly leapt forward, bringing the whip out in front of him suddenly, about to jump away, the student wasn't fast enough from his weakening muscles and found his legs wrapped in leather. Struggling to get it off, he fell off balance to the ground, grunting in frustration as a shoe suddenly lightly stepped on his chest. Following it up to the body, he glared at the laughing Bronco before swiping at him with a tonfa, which the other easily kicked away from the slightly trembling arm.

"Ah, give it up Kyouya, we've been going like this for hours, it's time for a break. Besides, with the way your muscles are shaking, you can hardly stand, Kyouya, never mind fight!"

"Shut up."

_Something like love, he'd be too stubborn to accept._

_He would take that love and crush it like something gross beneath his shoe._

Dino sighed as he watched his student struggle to get out of the whip's restraints, finally giving in enough to drop his tonfa and use his hands to disentangle himself.

Dino smirked and tightened it, making the Japanese boy glare at him venomously, reaching back for his tonfa out of instinct, Dino took the action to kick them away, grunting in pain as the boy's hand instead grabbed his ankle and forced him to trip and fall to the ground. Looming over him, Hibari quickly moved on top of him, has hands immediately going to pry the whip from the Bronco's grasp, but he jerked the handle, the black-haired boy's legs jerk out from under him at a weird angle, and his upper half fall down on the muscled body beneath, his nose finding the spot just above the Italian's man's heart.

_To confess love to someone like Hibari would be like taunting a bull._

The Italian man laughed at this, placing a free hand on the teen's head and gently running his fingers through the soft hair, he could feel the tension in the muscles of the lithe body on him, and the growl rumbling in the throat of the annoyed boy, making him decide to quickly snatch up one wrist with each of his hands, bringing them together to bound them behind the teen's head with the remaining length of whip he had. Hibari thrashed against him, wincing invisibly as he felt the tight connection between his wrists and legs being made, he snapped out with his teeth at anything within reach.

_To confess love to someone like Hibari would be like sitting in front of a hungry lion._

Hibari glared as he felt himself being rolled over onto the ground again, the Italian man above him grinning like the idiot he was, "Ah, Kyouya, looks like you lose this one!"

"Shut up, damn Bronco, untie me this instant." The glare was piercing, like a tiny dagger itself, just piercing you again and again.

Dino kept his "annoying" grin up, leaning over the thinner, smaller body underneath him, he rested his chin on the Cloud Guardian's chest, just above his heart, his eyes watching the expression on Hibari's face as he rested there, listening quietly as their breathing calmed. He was still glaring, only sharper now, and only Dino would stare back at that glare calmly, and believe he would see embarrassment and confusion in those silver hues.

_To confess love to someone like Hibari would be like hiring a hitman to off yourself._

_It would just be suicide. _

"I love you, Kyouya."

_Of course, that's only in theory, as no has ever had the balls to confess until now._

Hibari's eyes widened a bit, a pinkish tint beginning to appear on his high cheek bones, a result of either, what Dino hoped to be, cute embarrassment or over-exposure to the sun's deadly rays. If Dino was sane, he would get the hell off of Hibari right then and there. If he were sane, he would run to the hills. If he were sane, he would've been prepared to hide out in some secluded off-the-map cave in Russia. But, obviously, Dino wasn't sane, as he just confessed his love for Hibari to his face (just an inch or so away from it).

But, hey, he was at least sane enough to tie him up first, right?

Hibari's eyes remained focused on the Bronco for a couple terrifying moments before a sudden jerk at the whip binding his hands together behind his head knocked the man off his chest. Looking down at his student in amusement, Dino watched Hibari thrash about in whips hold for awhile, confident in his weapon's ability to hold the teenager, and patiently waiting for him to calm down enough to try and talk to him again.

_Confessing to a person like Hibari, though, it makes you wonder what kind of person Hibari would confess to… Nah, Hibari would never confess to anyone, he would never let himself show what he thought was a sign of weakness._

Hibari eventually stopped his thrashing, although he looked far from calm, Dino grinning in even more amusement as his eyes began darting around for something, anything, to either get him out of the whip's hold or hit Dino with. Grimacing in his frustration, the prefect turned his attention to the Italian man, finally, his silver eyes becoming slits with his fierce glare, "Bastard."

Dino leaned back over the boy, letting his weight settle over the smaller form that retreated back to the ground, seeming to try and become part of the ground with how he pressed himself against it to keep a decent space between them, but the other man just ignored this, just continued forward to smash their lips together in that selfish, self-satisfying gratification he would give himself.

_Hibari hated the thought of love because he thought of it as a weakness, though, on the contrary, it could also make a person much stronger, but because of the way the two people would rely so heavily on one another, would come to depend on each other… For that reason, he would always think of love as a weakness._

He didn't respond at all, he didn't thrash about more to throw the Bronco off, he didn't kiss back, he didn't start screaming for him to let him go and fuck off, he didn't do anything, just stared at him as Dino continued to keep their lips pressed together. So of course he would take that as a chance to go farther, he'd never know when or even if he'd ever get another chance to kiss him like this.

He threaded fingers into the silky black hair, turned his head just right to keep a delicious warmth between their lips, and let his tongue peek out to gently rub over the others. His lips weren't clasped tight in rejection, they weren't opening with acceptance, they just remained still and let the other man push his tongue through them, forcing the lips to spread apart more as he dived into the taste of the younger boy's mouth.

_Hibari hated love for the selfish acts that it caused, such as assuming all their time had to be spent together and other people no longer mattered. For the self-gratifying acts, such as kissing whenever wherever just because it made them feel good and they had no thoughts of others being forced to experience the horribly scene of it all. For the dumb way it canceled out all reason and made you act without the logic that would keep what was really important safe._

Dino let his eyes open for a moment, feeling tons of anxiety lift from his chest as he saw the harsh silver ones below him had slipped shut, that face smoothing out to a more peaceful expression.

_Hibari hated love because of the stupidity it caused you to believe._

Dino let his fingers slip over the pale face, over his cheekbones, down to his jaw to brush his knuckles along his neck. Joy surged through his heart as he felt the quivering touch of the boy's tongue against his. Not shy, just slightly hesitant.

_Because of the naivety it made you slip on._

He felt the intake of breath from him when Dino let his fingers slip beneath the hem of his uniform shirt, pulling it up as he let his fingertips drag along the soft skin, twitching beneath the touch. He finally let his mouth detach from Hibari's, although hesitantly, and let it latch onto the pale neck before him, nipping at the jugular when he felt the boy tense up from it, hoping it was from pleasure.

_Because of the foolishness it made you memorize._

His fingers must have traveled every bit of the teen's torso, caressing his nipples lightly before running down the abdomen to reach the waist band. Debate lasted in his mind for merely seconds before the way he could hear Hibari's gasps for air, the way his chest was rising and falling faster and faster, the he shivered every moment Dino knew he brought him pleasure got to the blonde man and he ripped them down.

He brought his mouth away for a moment, to glance at the sight before him, feeling his mind photocopy the image into his mind. He practically ripped the end of the whip off on the boy's legs before he really did rip his pants off, and then he let his mouth return to worshiping the body in front of him, keeping enough pleasure running through the teen to keep any sense from returning to him.

_Because of the weakness it instilled in you._

Hibari could feel the fingers probing at the sensitive ring of muscles in his ass, could feel them poke in carefully and teasingly, before pulling out again and taunting him. He knew what Dino planned to do, and he knew now that his legs were free, he could kick his shoulder and send him flying into a tree, but he didn't act on any of this knowledge, he felt himself oddly passive at the moment.

A horrifying thought dawned on him, that he perhaps could actually want this, but he shook the thought off. It just couldn't be possible, he didn't have that kind of weakness, he wasn't so dependent on Dino, he didn't feel weak from him! He just-he was just horny or something, like guys at school talked about, "sexually frustrated."

His knees were practically on either side of his head, and he could feel the burning stabs of pain shooting through his as the damn Bronco pressed inside of him, and all he could do was desperately ignore the thought that most guys didn't take it up the ass when they were sexually frustrated and _not in love_.

They just found a whore on the street-corner.

Dino was far from a prostitute.

_Hibari wasn't the kind of guy to fall in love._

After awhile, the pain wasn't there anymore, just heat, just burning friction, just him pounding in and out, and Hibari suddenly wasn't sure this body of his was stable enough to not explode by the time this was over. He was aware that his thrashing wasn't being done to escape anymore, that the whip around his wrists were probably loose enough by now for him to squirm in them a bit and get free, that there was some kind of horrifying sounds coming from his throat that may suggest he liked this very much…

Of course he was aware of all this, but his mind was a bit too dizzy and blanked out to process the information and act. His eyes cracking open to take in a blurry sight through watering eyes, Dino over him and panting sweat building on his neck, collar-bone, chest, everywhere, the muscular arms hooked under his knees and keeping them pulled high up as he continued to thrust.

Hibari felt his throat, dry and rough, raw from the ridiculous sounds pouring from him, and he trembled as he felt like dynamite was about to explode down in his gut. Then his vision was white and he forgot what thinking was.

_He was the guy who love had to tie up and fuck before they could come to an understanding._

Wrinkling his nose in distaste when he finally let his eyes crack open, he immediately snapped his attention to the body sleeping half on top of him, his wrists in the Bronco's grasp and resting over his chest, a gentle pressure applied to them. He glanced down to see the ugly bruises marring his skin and shrugged it off, grimacing more as he felt the soreness of his shoulders.

Pushing the Italian off of him, he took another glance at the peacefully pleasant expression before looking around at their clothes. He sat up, grimacing again as he felt the pain in his ass and soreness off his entire lower body, then pulled his shirt down, feeling annoyance at the wrinkles. He carefully stood, noticing the only articles of clothing left being his pants, slightly torn, and the Bronco's fur jacket.

He glanced at the sleeping figure and pulled his pants on once more, slipping his shoes on, and roughly tugged the overly-large jacket on his frame. He reasoned with himself that he didn't want to walk around with everyone in town seeing his torn pants, that he wasn't taking it because it smelled like the idiot's cologne. He aimed another glare at the blonde, feeling his heart speed up a little at the sight of his nose twitching and eyelids fluttering, then turned to speed walk as far away as possible before he woke up.

An hour later, he reached town again, limping from the pain that gradually grew with the more strenuous walking and hiking he did, he began heading home without a second thought. Biting his lip harshly as he tried to erase the previous activity he and the Bronco did, no matter what reasoning he came up with, it just wasn't like him to take it from him, or from anyone for that matter.

His stopped as he felt a vibrating and heard a ringing in the jacket, reaching to the inside of the coat to find a cell phone in a small pocket, he looked at the I.D. and snorted, _"Love."_

He flipped it open and grimaced as hard as he could despite the man being unable to see it, "What?"

"_I love you, Kyouya."_

Hibari was quiet, his eyes turning up to look around him at the people walking along the sidewalks and slipping into shops: an old couple his grandparent's age walking from a grocery store, a teen boy and girl blushing as they walked home hand-in-hand, a man and woman having lunch together at a restaurant across the street, a diamond engagement ring being stroked on her finger. Despite the long silence, Hibari knew Dino hadn't hung up, patiently waiting for anything to be said.

He stopped biting his lip and sighed silently, "I'm keeping your coat."


End file.
